World of Thrae Wikia
Welcome to the World of Thrae Wiki Here's some useful pages: Getting started in Thrae, a guide on how to get started with RP here. Thrae, Granite Vale, for general geographic areas. Category:Locations, Category:Settlements, Category:Factions for their respective things. Regarding nations and city-states. As there's a bit of miscommunication and misunderstanding regarding nations after the refresh, please take a moment to read this statement. Upon looking at the political map, you may notice it's much smaller. This is due to a wide-scale collapse of inactive nations, and those who wish not to be involved in politics. Nations are the large bordered areas that you may see on the current map. At the moment, we have six. Everything else are city-states. What does this mean? People who run nations are open to political scenes, world events, warfare, alliances/enemies, and generally grand-scale storytelling. City-states are smaller in scale, focus on their own growth and internal issues. If a city-state wants to grow into a nation and partake in world-scale events and such, they can do so at any time. It's suggested that things be done ICly to indicate growth or a desire to operate on such a large scale. So what's the point of being a city state? City-states are not open for war, invasion, etc right away. Please work with the owner and see how your storyline will flow. This does not mean they are 'protected' and untouchable, it means you need a very good reason to suddenly take over an independent sovereign. Nothing has changed for these places that were previously nations. There is no change in land claimed, no change in power, and no change in history. It's simply a world recognition of being a large power or not. If you don't want to engage in events or political tension, then you are fine as-is. No one is going to steamroll your city or drag you into war or even call upon you as an ally. So what's the point of being a nation? Nations are typically larger overall in scale, open to war and events that can affect and change the nation. Two nations may band together to declare war on another, or simply an act of protection. Nations, if approved by city-state owners, can also protect city-states as well if they so choose. Nations on the map can have events happen within them, sometimes they may destructive or something constructive to draw people near. They're expected to be active in world events (such as a Tide attack), and their owners are held to a higher standard. Currently, there are six nations - two are driven by NPCs/the mod team while the others have their individual owners. So with that, note that nothing drastic has changed. It's more of a back-end thing that is designed to give people more flexibility, freedom, and cut down large useless borders on nations who were inactive/unwilling to participate in the first place. Thrae is meant to be inclusive to all types of players, so please respect others creations. Do note, an abandoned creation still adheres to the rules. Upon a certain amount of time, it will be open to changes. See - the destruction of Anhill and the fall of Halenia. If you have any questions, please ask Ecclesia or Levi. Events Interested in hosting or joining an event? Please see the Events guidelines. Current * Title: Pending ** Location: Pending *** Description: '''Pending Factions/Territories * '''Factions ** The Ebon Accord ** Eostia ** Briatha ** Southhold ** Peran * Territories ** Orcish Tribal Lands ** The Granite Vale Latest activity Category:Browse